plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombot Dark Dragon
Zombot Dark Dragon is the boss of the Dark Ages in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Unlike its previous predecessors, it is in a different form of Zombot which is a machine that is designed to be similar to a dragon. The Zombot Dark Dragon is the 11th zombie to be encountered in Dark Ages - Night 20. It summons all Dark Ages zombies except for the Peasant Flag Zombie and Zombie King. It can be stopped by the Magnet-shroom's Plant Food upgrade. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry The desolator of all, from dark times. Damage: fire breathing attacks destroy plants Special: lobbed fireballs can hatch Imp Dragon Zombies With a rumble of destruction, Dr. Zomboss forged his Dark Dragon in the heart of a volcano. Then he tempered the beast in the chilled waters of Doom Lake. Finally he fed its furnace with coal from the Mines of Morbidity. And the paint job - that was done by Carl. Overview The Zombot Dark Dragon has an estimated absorbance of approximately 1050 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 350, 700, and finally at 1050 normal damage shots when it is defeated. Attacks The Zombot Dark Dragon randomly performs one of the following actions: *It will summon zombies, depending on the phase. **First phase: ***Peasant Zombie ***Conehead Peasant ***Buckethead Peasant ***Jester Zombie ***Wizard Zombie ***Imp Dragon Zombie **Second phase: ***Conehead Peasant ***Buckethead Peasant ***Dark Ages Gargantuar ***Imp Monk Zombie ***Imp Dragon Zombie *** Jester Zombie (Chinese version only) **Third phase: ***Conehead Peasant ***Knight Zombie ***Wizard Zombie ***Imp Dragon Zombie *** Archmage Zombie (Chinese version only) *** Dark Ages Gargantuar (Chinese version only) *** Cavalry Zombie (Chinese version only) *It will spit fireballs that can summon Imp Dragon Zombies as well as scorch the tile it was lobbed on, briefly rendering it unplantable. *It will breathe fire, destroying plants and zombies in two rows. **Fume-shroom, Pea-nut, and Puff-shroom's Plant Food ablilty can stop this and its spitting fireball attack. The Kernel-pult is not recommended. The boosted Magnet-shroom can stop this, too. Strategies :See Dark Ages - Night 20. Gallery Zombot Dark Dragon Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1. Zombot Dark Dragon Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2. Zombot Dark Dragon Icon2.png|Almanac icon. Zombot5.png|HD Zombot Dark Dragon. Screenshot 2014-07-25-07-45-35.png|Zombot Dark Dragon in Dark Ages. Dark dragon shadow.jpeg|Zombot Dark Dragon's shadow above the lawn. ZDD1 - stunned.png|Zombot Dark Dragon stunned by Magnet-shroom's Plant Food ability. ZDD2 - charging fire.png|Zombot Dark Dragon about to breathe fire. ZDD3 - fire breathing.png|Zombot Dark Dragon breathing fire. ZDD4 - fire breathing.png|Another use of the fire breath attack. Spitting fire upward.jpeg|Spitting fire upwards. After defeating.jpeg|Lying on the lawn after defeating. ZDD6 - destroyed.png|Zombot Dark Dragon destroyed (about to escape). AdforZDD.png|An ad for Zombot Dark Dragon. Zombot DD C Map.png|Zombot Dark Dragon on the Chinese Dark Ages map. ZDD china.PNG|Zombot Dark Dragon in the Chinese version. Screenshot 2015-01-24-16-28-26.png|Another ad featuring the Zombot Dark Dragon. Zombot Dark Dragon defeat.jpeg|zombie killing zombie|link=zombot gallery Trivia *Unlike the first four Zombots, this one is not a one eyed, four legged robot, although its eyes look similar to the other Zombots' (which are yellow with a black pupil). After it is defeated, one of the Zombot's eyes fall off as metal parts can be seen. This shows that it is a robot, not biological lifeform. However, it is unknown if this one is four-legged or not. It shares this trait with the Zombot Sharktronic Sub. * It is the first Zombot to be based on an animal. The second is the Zombot Sharktronic Sub and the third is the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC. *It is the first zombie and Zombot to lose an eye when defeated. *It is the second Zombot having Dr. Zomboss dressing up, the first being Zombot Plank Walker. In the Zombot Plank Walker, he wears the same only to include the eyepatch. Here, he dons a full Gladiator armor. *Dr. Zomboss' veins are shown through his helmet. *There is a cross tattoo or scar on the Zombot's face. *Dr. Zomboss is dressed up like a Roman gladiator since Rome fell just before the Dark Ages but the East Roman Empire (Byzantine Empire), survived until 1453, which was time when the Dark Ages started fading away into the Renaissance. *Its full body is only shown when it flies in. However, it is only a shadow of it. *It is the first Zomboss battle that has a premium plant on the conveyor and the second zomboss battle to give you a plant that's not from the same world it is in (the Pea-nut and Kernel-pult respectively). *It summons zombies in a different manner than the first four Zombots. In the first four battles, zombies are summoned out of a portal inside the Zombot's mouth, by slowly transforming first from a white silhouette. The Zombot Dark Dragon summons zombies similar to how Gunpowder Devil and Blade-Wielding Hero summons zombies; the zombies simply rise out of the ground whenever it roars. *This and Zombot Sharktronic Sub are the only Zombots with a weakness. The boosted Magnet-shroom tugs on the Zombot's nose ring, stunning it briefly while Tangle Kelp entangles the turbine of Zombot Sharktronic Sub. **However, the Zombot Tommorow-tron can be stunned by the Blover as it charges. *Its lobbed fireballs can kill zombies. **Strangely enough, it can even kill Imp Dragon Zombies, even though they are immune to fire damage. *It is the second Zombot that is not fully visible. The first one was the original Zombot from Plants vs. Zombies, third one is the Zombot Sharktronic Sub, and the fourth one is Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC. *In the Chinese Dark Ages map, it appears to have legs. **Also, Dr. Zomboss does not wear his gladiator armor. Instead, he is wearing his lab gown. **The boss battle is also in Last Stand format. *Dr. Zomboss does not summon any stationary zombies in his fights, namely the Zombie King. See also *Dr. Zomboss *Dark Ages - Night 20 *Magnet-shroom *Zombot Sphinx-inator *Zombot Plank Walker *Zombot War Wagon *Zombot Tomorrow-tron *Zombot Sharktronic Sub *Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC es:Dragón oscuro zombotru:Тёмный Дракон-зомбот Category:Dark Ages Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Dark Ages Encountered Zombies Category:Bosses Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Zombies with "Undying" Toughness Category:Zombies with "Hungry" speed Category:Robot Zombies